Time Travel to a Different World
by TolkienSnickersEsther
Summary: James and Fred the second break a time turner and a little pixie dust they transport the next generation of Potter- Weasley-Malfoy family to Middle Earth and to get back home they must help the Fellowship of the Ring. Cue the whole family glaring at them.
1. Character Background

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or Lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors.**

 **Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter : son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks 24 years old Hufflepuff. Perfect, quidditch commentator, dating Victoire Weasley and is an Aurora.**

 **Victoire Gabrielle Weasley: oldest Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley 21 years old. Ravenclaw , perfect and a healer. Dating Teddy.**

 **Dominique Ginny Weasley : Second Daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley 18 years old chaser Gryffindor, head girl and curse breaker**

 **Louis Arthur Weasley : only son of Bill and Fleur Weasley 17 years old. Also a Gryffindor, MAJOR FLIRT! Quidditch captain. Very over protective of Cora his cousin**

 **James Sirius Potter: Oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter TROUBLE MAKER. Leader of the Golden Marauders with Cousin Fred weasley the second. Also, 14 years old Gryffindor plays beater.**

 **Albus Severus Potter: Second son of Harry and Ginny Potter. Friends with Scorpius Malfoy. 12 years old Gryffindor, plays seeker.**

 **Lily Luna Potter: Youngest and only Daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter is seven years. Friends with Molly and Hugo.**

 **Fred Fabain Weasley the Second: Youngest and only son of George and Angelina Weasley is 14 years old and trouble maker with James. Plays beater.**

 **Roxane Harmony Weasley: oldest and only daughter of George and Angelina Weasley is 15 years old Gryffindor plays chaser.**

 **Rose Lavender Weasley: Oldest Daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley is 12 years old Gryffindor friends with Albus and Scorpius.**

 **Hugo Victor Weasley: youngest and only son of Ron and Hermione Weasley is seven years old is friends with Lily and Molly.**

 **Lucy Autumn Weasley : Oldest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley 18 years old was a Ranvenclaw is studying to be a healer.**

 **Cora Nymphadora Weasley: Second Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley is 17 years old is a Hufflepuff is friends with Louis.**

 **Molly Penelope Weasley: Youngest daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley 7 years old and friends with Lily and Hugo.**

 **Scorpius Draco Malfoy: The son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy is 12 years old Gryffindor friends with Rose and Albus.**


	2. Prolouge

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings they belong to their respective authors I do own my ocs**

Prologue

*Third person Pov*

It was a warm summer night at Potter Manor, inside the house it was complete chaos the babysitters Teddy and Vic had lost control of the family fifteen minutes after their parents left to go to a ministry ball celebrating Harry Potter's forty third birthday. Looking around the family room, you would think a bomb would've gone off.

While the older kids were chasing the young kids around. Fred and James were sneaking into Harry's office to steal a time turner.

*Teddy's POV*

 _These kids are a handful why did I agree to do this?_ Right know I was chasing Lily who was on a sugar high in fact the only ones not causing chaos was everyone older than seven years or fourteen years old were James and Fred are concerned.

Teddy have you seen James or Fred anywhere?" Cora asked looking around the room after we managed to calm the kids down. _Great now the two trouble makers are gone._

"Hey, Teddy what is this?" James asked holding a golden necklace with an hourglass on the end of it coming down the stairs with Fred.

"James that is a time turner where did you get that?" I asked trying to keep my cool as I mentally choke my god- brother will gaining the attention of the entire room.

"From my dad's office." Was the short reply.

"Give it to me James. You now you shouldn't go into dad's office." I said trying to take the time turner away from him.

*Third Person POV*

As Teddy walked towards James who back into to Victoire who held a bottle of pixie dust (Which she hoped to use to cure wizard cancer), because of the run in the bottle of Pixie dust and time turner fell onto the floor breaking.

*Teddy Pov*

"Look at what you have done now… I start to yell but the pixie dust and the sand form the time turner swirl around us causing us to see black.


	3. Chapter 1Introducing ourselves and Joini

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or Lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 1 : Introducing ourselves and Joining a Suicide Mission

*Elrond's POV*

The stupid fools stand here bickering when the fate of our world is at stake. Looking to the sky I notice a black hole forming as does everyone else then it drops fifteen children into the Council the oldest looking to be in his twenties the youngest a mere child.

"Where do you come from?" I asked as the oldest boy stood up looking around in shock.

"We come from London, England do you mind telling us where we are?" the oldest replied with fear in his eye.

"You are in Middle Earth, what is your story?" I asked as the eyes of the entire family widen.

"We need to tell you are family's story, because it leads up to ours." The boy replied looking at a girl.

*Cora Pov*

Teddy looks at me in his eyes it tells me that I must tell the story being the most patient out of everyone.

"I will tell you the story of our family but I do not want to be interrupted." I said looking at the man with kind gray eyes.

"Of course we will save our questions to the end." He replies giving me a smile that encourages me.

"In our world we, meaning our whole family are wizards. The story begins with our school Hogwarts which we attend for seven years. It has four founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin; thus the school has four houses Gryffindor for the brave and courageous, Hufflepuff the kind and loyal, Ravenclaw the wise and intelligent, and Slytherine for the cunning and ambitious. Any questions?'"I asked as I finish explaining the easy part getting no signs of questions I continue.

"In our world during the period of the 1970s to the 1990s there was the Dark Lord known as Lord Voldemort and because of a prophecy that stated that a child born at the end of July would defeat him. He went in search of the Longbottom's and Potter's for both their sons were born towards the end of July. In October of 1991, a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potter's and that night Voldemort killed James and Lily Potter. Harry Potter survived because his mother sacrificed herself for him. Over his schooling years with the help of the Weasleys', Hermione, and the Order of the Phoenix he faced trolls, giant spiders and snakes, botched tournments, and Voldemort himself. In May of 1998, Harry defeated him. We are the next generation of Weasley's, Potter's, and Malfoy's. Basically the hero's in the story are, our parents."I say giving the much shorter version of the story.

"You are welcome to this Council, Can you tell us your names, age, and whatever else?" asked grey eyes. Looking at Teddy I nod.

*Elrond's POV*

Maybe they can help who ever decides to take the ring to Mordor. The oldest boy steps up to introduce himself

"My name is Teddy Remus Lupin-Potter son of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. I am 24 years old was a Hufflepuff. My parents died in the war so I live with my Godfather Harry and I am an Aurora also known as a dark wizard catcher." Teddy's says as a young blonde hair girl steps up.

"My name is Victoire Gabrielle Weasely oldest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am 21 years old I was a Ravenclaw and now I am a healer." Victoire says as a girl who must be her sister steps up.

"My name is Dominique Ginny Weasley second daughter to Bill and Fleur Weasley. I am 18 and a curse breaker. Oh and call me Dom." Dominique says as another person who must be their brother steps up.

"My name is Louis Arthur Weasley, Vic and Dom are my sisters. I am 17 and I am in Gryffindor as most of the Weasley's are." Louis says as a black haired boy steps up.

"My name is James Sirius Potter oldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter. I am 14, Gryffindor with two younger siblings. Apparently because I like to pull pranks with Fred, we are trouble makers although I think of it as making life more interesting." James says as a boy who must be his brother steps up.

"My name is Albus Severus Potter I am the middle Potter I am 12 years old and a Gryffindor. Most people call me Al." Albus says as a young red haired girl skips forward.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter I'm seven and daddy's favorite. I don't go to Hogwarts yet and my brothers are Teddy, Jamie, and Al." little Lily says as groans come from the oldest James because of the nickname.

"My name is Fred Fabian Weasley, James partner in crime. I am also a Gryffindor and 14 years old." Fred says as a girl with tan skin like his steps forward.

"Wow! You forgot to mention our parents you idiot. My name is Roxane Harmony Weasley I am a Gryffindor and 15 years old. Our parents are George and Angelina Weasley." Roxane says while glaring at her brother next to step up is a girl with bushy red hair.

"My name is Rose Lavender Weasley I am 12 years old, a Gryffindor, and this is my younger brother Hugo Victor Weasley who is seven. Our parents are Ron and Hermione Weasley." Rose says as she and her brother step back the next to come forward is a girl with curly red hair.

"My name is Lucy Autumn Weasley I am 18 years old was a Ravenclaw. I am now studying to be a healer and once my two sisters introduce themselves we will tell you our parents." Lucy says as the girl that told the tell steps forward.

"My name is Cora Nymphadora Weasley, I am 17 years old , a Hufflepuff. Please call me Cora no one uses my full name." Cora says as she pushes another young red head forward.

"My name is Molly Penelope Weasley, I'm seven and I have two sisters and our parents are Percy and Audrey Weasley."little Molly says lastly a boy that can pass for Legolas's brother steps forward.

"My name is Scorpius Draco Malfoy, I'm 12 years old and a Gryffindor not releated to them but I am friends with Al and Rose. My parents are Draco and Astoria Malfoy." Scorpius says as he steps back to join the others.

*Teddy POV*

"So, any questions?" I asked hoping that nothing bad would happen.

"How did you get here?" asked the man from before.

"Victoire and I were watching this lot because their parents had to go to an important ball for the Ministry of Magic. James and Fred broke into Harry's office took a time turner then when I tried to get it back James back up into Vic, who had a vail of pixie dust in hopes of finding a way to cure a disease but they both dropped what they were holding and next thing we know we are here." I explain noticing looks of disbelief and confusion.

As the man from before looks at James and Fred he said

"You two are really a pair of trouble makers. You are worse than my twin sons Elladan and Elrohir."

"Excuse me, but do you mind telling us your names and exactly what we fell into?" Cora asked bringing all of us back to topic.

"Lady Cora, you have fallen into a Council that was discussing the fate of Middle Earth. Our own Dark Lord Sauron had forged a ring that held evil when he was defeated the first time but now we must destroy that ring. I am Lord Elrond , the elves of the Mirkwood are to my right their speaker is Prince Legolas, to my left the Dwarves of Erebor their speaker Gimli, then the man in grey is Gandalf he is a wizard also, the hobbit next to him is Frodo who brought the ring here, then finally Boromir of Gondor and Aragorn of the Rangers." Lord Elrond says as while all I could think of was how many ways Ginny was going to kill me.

"Wow! Our family really has the worst luck. I mean first Voldemort now this Dark Lord Sauron, our family really knows how to pick evil people." James says trying to lighten the mood causing some to chuckle.

"When the Fellowship is decided I want all of you to go with them that way they can have your help." Lord Elrond says looking at us.

"Wait, what about Hugo, Molly, and Lily they really shouldn't come with us." Vic says looking at the younger three worried about their safety.

"I am sorry Victoire but they must go with you. I do not know when you will be sent back to your world."Lord Elrond says right as the fighting starts up once more.

"Everyone be quiet!" Dom screams getting tired of the fighting.

"I will take the ring to Mordor." Frodo says as all fifteen of us stand behind him soon joined by Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn and three other hobbits.

"So be it the twenty four of you will be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond states as we all look at each other worried only to be dragged with the rest of the Fellowship for a picnic to get to know one another before we leave tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 2 : Picnic's and Leaving

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or Lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 2 : Picnic's and Leaving

*James Pov*

Oh, no Fred and I really messed up this time, I'm surprised we haven't been yelled at yet.

"Scorpius when did you get a twin?" I asked trying to lighten up the mood at his picnic.

"When you decided to break a time turner, and we are not twins we simply look alike James" Scorpius replied gaining giggles from the younger audience and a glares from *Switched at birth Twins*.

"Alright, James I know that you are trying to lighten the mood but this is serious. We don't even know how to use weapons. Yes, we have magic but it can't solve everything." Lucy said getting back to the point.

"Lady Cora.. " Gandalf starts.

"Excuse me, Gandalf I'm Lucy not Cora. A way to tell us apart is by our hair Cora has long curly brown hair and I have short curly red hair." Lucy politely interrupts the old wizard.

"Sorry my dear, as Lady Lucy brought up the point about weapons. Boys from 12 and up will be learning how to use a swords from Aragorn and Boromir. Ladies from the ages 12 and up will be taught by Legolas how to shoot a bow and how to wield twin daggers. The three seven year olds will be given a brief lesson on how to wield daggers from Aragorn." Gandalf says as each of us nods our heads in agreement.

*Cora*

"Lady Cora do you mind showing us a bit of your magic?" Legolas asked me drawing all attention towards me.

"I guess I could show you the Patronus Charm, it is used to protect yourself and others from dark creatures." I said getting my wand out as the others explain what a full body patronus is.

"Expecto Patronum."I say as I watch my sliver doe come out trotting around each of us a least once before dissapating

"Quite beautiful my dear, does the animal represent your character?" an amazed Gandalf asked looking at us with respect.

"Yes, it is one of the two ways identify a persons, personality. The other way is their animal form a wizard that can turn into an animal is called an Animagus." Teddy explained to everyone now gaining looks of shock.

"Yeah, Teddy only our parents can turn into their animal forms we are still learning how to." Louis says seeing the look of wonder in the Hobbits eyes at the thought of being able to turn into an animal.

"What are your parents forms?" Gandalf asked his curiosity about this magic rising.

"My dad is an eagle, and mum is a gazelle." says Victoire gaining confused looks about the strange names.

"My dad is a lion and my mum is a mountain lion" says Albus finally getting a word in.

"My dad is a prairie dog and mum is a hawk" says Roxy.

"My dad is a horse and my mum is an owl." Rose says getting relived looks from the others because they recognized the names of the animals.

"My dad is a panther and my mum is a rabbit." Molly says as bringing a smile to everyone's faces at her innocence.

"My dad is a horse aswell and my mum is a red panda." Scorpius says as they finished eating their lunches.

**time skip**

*Albus POV*

Right after Scorp finishes talking that four letters appear out of nowhere which got the attention of everyone and Lord Elrond.

"How did this come here?" Aragorn asked poking them.

"There from our parents two of them are howlers."I reply quickly as Lord Elrond walks over to us.

"Let's not open them." Fred and James say at the same time.

"If we don't open the howlers they will explode James. "Teddy says as he opened the first Howler and with it releasing the voice of Ginny Potter.

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, WHAT DID YOU DO? AND WHY IS THERE A BROKEN TIME TURNER ON THE FLOOR IN THE LIVING ROOM? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BREAKING INTO YOUR FATHERS OFFICE NOW YOU ARE IN A DDIFFERENT TIME AND WORLD AND YOU BROUGHT YOUR COUSINS AND SEVEN YEAR OLD SISTER. WHEN YOU GETT BACK HOME THERE WILL BE NO JOKE SHOP, NO MAP, NO CLOAK, AND NO BROOMS FOR THE REST OF BREAK. AM I CLEAR!

By the end of her rant everyone in a ten mile radius was covering their ears because of how high it got.

"What is that?" Lord Elrond asked.

"A Howler which is a magic letter that can yell at the receiver and the person yelling was my mother." a very pale and shaken James replied.

"The other one is probably from my mother." A very scared Fred said as Teddy opened the other howler that was beginning to smoke.

FRED FABAIN WEASLEY HOW STUPID ARE YOU? YOU'RE FATHER AND HIS BROTHER NEVER DID ANYTHING THIS STUPID ILLEAGEL MAYBE. BUT NEVER SOMETHING THIS STUPID AND YOU HAD THE GULL TO DO THIS. YOU FORCED ME TO TAKE A CLAMING DRAUGHT! IS THIS WHAT I HAVE TO DO EVRY TIME YOUU DO SOMETHING STUPID TAKE A CLAMING DRAUGHT. REMEMBER I GAVE YOU LIVE I CAN EASILY TAKE IT. Angie I think he got the point now. SHUT UP GEORGE HE'S MAKING ME GO GRAY. Love you were already going gray. GRORGE FOR YOUR SAKE AND THE SAKE OF YOUR SON, THAT I WILL RECEIVE A GRAY HAIR. *BANG* Son I just stunned your mother, for your sake and mine don't do anything stupid. Shoot somebodies coming better wake your mother. George what happened? You fainted love because of all the stress. And with that the howler ended with a fit of laughter from the kids from a different world.

"Now let us read the other two letters." Gandalf says as Rose and Lucy pick them up.

 _Dear children,_

 _I do hope that you are safe where ever you are. Listen carefully even though you can't mess up this future you can mess up that one. Do whatever you have to do to help and survive that world. We have reason to believe that you were sent to a world that desperately need help in some form. If you have to fight in a war watch each other's backs and keep the younger ones safe. Listen to the adults of that world._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

Rose read her mother words looking down at the letter with sadness we all were missing home then but knew we had to help Middle Earth before we could go back.

 _Dear family,_

 _Like your Aunt Hermione said be safe have each other's back. We are placing Teddy, Victoire, Lucy, Dom, and Cora in charge of you lot so listen to what they have to say. James and Fred you two as your punishment have to take care of Lily, Molly, and Hugo. Hermione has informed me that whenever you see this sparkling mist you can send us a letter. Cora we want you to be the writer between these worlds because you will give us the information that we need to hear._

 _Love,_

 _Uncle Harry or Dad_

Lucy read out loud. Cora looked like a deer in head lights about being in charge of something so important. Luckily an Elrond brought paper, ink, and a quill handing them to Cora. With that she began to speak as she wrote.

 _Dear Family,_

 _We land in a world called Middle Earth. We fell into an important Council with were all the people of Middle Earth came Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, and wizard. Two important men from the Council are Aragorn and Boromir. An important Elf is Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood he looks similar to Scorpius and is not a House Elf. The Dwarf from the Council is Gimli from Ebeor he is like a very short Weasley with a beard. Four important Hobbits (Who are shorter than dwarves with hairy feet) are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Finally the wizard is Gandalf who uses a staff instead of a wand like Merlin. You were right Aunt Hermione we were sent here to help there is going to be a war soon against a Dark Lord names Sauron and another wizard named Saruman who betrayed the people of Middle Earth. During the first defeat of Sauron a ring had been forged he used it like a horcrux. It was lost until Bilbo, Frodo's uncle found it then gave it to him. As a result all of us including Lily, Molly, and Hugo along with the others mention must guide Frodo on his journey to Mordor and Mount Doom to throw the ring into its lava /fire. We will do as you said and keep together and safe for Lord Elrond he is the Elf that called for the Council doesn't know when we will return._

 _Love,_

 _Your children_

With that she let the ink dry then folded it and wrote down the receiver and put into the sparkling mist then it disappeared.

*Time Skip*

*Aragorn POV*

The next morning everyone but young James and Fred were up and ready to go. The little ones were falling asleep on their feet.

"Boromir can I borrow your horn to wake James and Fred?" Teddy asked looking annoyed at the fact that the two of them were still not up.

"Of course, I remember waking my brother like that." Boromir said as he handed Teddy his horn.

HOOOOOOOOO

"Teddy we're up we're up." we heard then the Hobbits came looking ruffled.

"Your cousin's nearly stomped on us Cora." Frodo said to the older girl.

"Boromir, let Teddy use his horn to wake Fred and James. Victoire will intervene and smack all of them on the back of the head." Cora said looking amused as soon after the three boys came out along with Victoire.

"May, the blessings of Elves, Dwarves, men, and Wizards guide you." Elrond says as we depart from the last homely house east of the sea


	5. Chapter 3 : Mountains and Squids oh my

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or Lord of the rings they belong to their respective authors.

Chapter 3 : Mountains and Squids oh my

**Potter Manor**

*Harry Potter Pov*

We come home to find none of our children here, a broken time turner and vail of Pixie dust, and a sparkling mist that allowed us to send letters to our children.

"Where do you think they are Hermione?"Ginny asked causing a little bit of hope to spread.

"I don't know Ginny, we have to wait until Cora sends a letter." Hermione replies diminishing a little bit of our hope. Then the mist starts to shimmer and a letter appears next to me I pick it up and began reading what Cora had written:

 _Dear Family,_

 _We land in a world called Middle Earth. We fell into an important Council with were all the people of Middle Earth came Men, Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits, and wizard. Two important men from the Council are Aragorn and Boromir. An important Elf is Prince Legolas of the Mirkwood he looks similar to Scorpius and is not a House Elf. The Dwarf from the Council is Gimli from Ebeor he is like a very short Weasley with a beard. Four important Hobbits (Who are shorter than dwarves with hairy feet) are Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin. Finally the wizard is Gandalf who uses a staff instead of a wand like Merlin. You were right Aunt Hermione we were sent here to help there is going to be a war soon against a Dark Lord names Sauron and another wizard named Saruman who betrayed the people of Middle Earth. During the first defeat of Sauron a ring had been forged he used it like a horcrux. It was lost until Bilbo, Frodo's uncle found it then gave it to him. As a result all of us including Lily, Molly, and Hugo along with the others mention must guide Frodo on his journey to Mordor and Mount Doom to throw the ring into its lava /fire. We will do as you said and keep together and safe for Lord Elrond he is the Elf that called for the Council doesn't know when we will return._

 _Love,_

 _Your children_

"Oh. No, they were sent to a war zone."Fleur says as the women draw near to each other.

"Why is this Cora in charge of writing the letters?" Percy asked causing some to look at him like he was crazy. Over the years he started to forget about Cora and the fact that she was his daughter Audrey plays along.

"Cora is in charge of the letters because she won't leave out key details that we would want to know. Like about their journey, their companions, and about what they are doing." Astoria answers for all of us over the years she treated Cora like she would treat a daughter same with Draco. If was up to Cora , Louis and Scorpius would be her brothers seeing that she has two sisters and any adult that gave her advice or showed her love as her parents.

"Middle- Earth I think I read about it somewhere." Hermione says drawing the attention to the place that they were sent.

"In our, next letter we should ask her to describe the land and her companions." Hermione says as most of the family leaves.

"Harry, Hermione do you mind if I write the letter and send it to Louis. I would like to ask him to watch over Cora?" Bill asks as he and Fleur were about to leave for the night.

"Of course, Bill I think that someone should watch over Cora and Louis does think of her like a sister." I replied agreeing whole heartily that someone should watch Cora.

**World Change**

*Cora Pov*

Today we stopped early mostly because we have been traveling by night and day, as a result, the seven year olds are a bit grumpy and need the rest. The boys trained with Aragorn and Boromir learning the art of sword fighting the only one who came close to defeating Aragorn was Teddy. We girls excelled at archery Legolas said that we have to be the quickest and most efficient in learning archery. As we sit on the rocks the glimmering mist appeared by Louis leaving a letter that said:

 _Dear Louis,_

 _Tell Cora to write about your journey so far, your companions, and anything else important. Then grab three trusted adults from that land and tell them what I am telling you. Also, tell Cora not to start writing until your four come back._

 _Love,_

 _Dad._

That is all he read to us before he gathered Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf to talk in private.

*Louis Pov*

"There is a paret of the letter that I am supposed to tell you three. That I didn't read in front of Cora." I said gaining looks of surprise from them. I begin to read:

 _Louis and the other three mostly because I do not know who he choose. Watch after Cora not because she is the writer between us but because she needs it. You have probably noticed that when she talks about her parents she looks towards the ground. That is because Percy for some reason forgot he had a third daughter and Audrey being his wife followed his lead soon after. It is for that reason Cora is shy and loves to write. Another thing you can probably see very clearly is no matter the age all the boys are over protective of her especially Louis and James. From all of us that love her, make sure that she finds out on her own that she doesn't need her parent's approval._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Bill Weasley_

"Who would forget their own daughter?" Legolas asked shocked.

"Uncle Percy, probably didn't mean to forget her it just that he gets caught up in his work and forgets things." I say not wanting anything bad to happen to Uncle Percy.

"I believe it is best to get back to the rest so that your cousin can write her letter, and on this matter I believe I speak for the three of us when I say we will try our best to help you." Gandalf says as we walk back to the group.

"Cora can you say what you are going to write again?" Hugo asked using puppy eyes for effect.

"Yes." Cora responded as she started to write:

 _Dear Family,_

 _The land around us is so beautiful imagine a nicer version of the forbidden forest. We walked through it for at least two days. We have also been traveling be night it is beautiful the stars are like diamonds making the night sky look midnight blue there are constellations I do not recognize. Yesterday, instead of traveling through night we traveled through the day that way Lily, Molly, and Hugo would have good night's rest. Today and right now we are resting at a rock formation that sits before a mountain that is as tall as Mount Everest and the snowcap gleams in the sunlight._

 _As for what we have been doing, the boys are learning how to use swords from Aragorn and Boromir. So far, only three of them have come close to beating them and that would be Teddy, James, and Louis the others except for Hugo can win a fight if needed. Legolas is teaching the rest of us archery will not Lily and Molly but the rest of us. For us girls the top archers so far are Dom, Roxy, and me like with the boys the others can hit a target if need be. As for what are companions look like I will start with Aragorn. Aragorn is Uncle Harry's height messy dark brown hair with hints of bronze, kind grey-green eyes. Other than that he is supposed to be the next king of Gondor but that's another story. Now for Boromir, he has strawberry blonde hair a little taller than Aragorn, also kind but stern dark brown eyes almost as dark as Aunt Angelina's. Oh. And he is the son of the Steward of Gondor but like I said that is a different story. Now for Legolas, he is the same height as Aragorn, has sky blue eyes, he is known as the best archer in all of Middle Earth, and unlike House-Elves he doesn't have big floppy ears he has ears in shape of leaves (Human ear only pointed), the last thing about Legolas is that he has shoulder length hair that is the same color as Scorpius's. Gimli he is five foot four and has bright red hair (Weasley Hair) he has hard dark brown gold eyes that hold some kindness (Basically a tough guy who is a teddy bear) he also prefers to use battle axes he carries at least ten of them, and he picks up little arguments with Legolas (Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione without the marriage or love interest). Frodo he has black curly hair he is Hugo's height, has sapphire blue eyes and usually walks with Sam, the seven year olds, Gandalf or Aragorn. Sam he has dirty blonde hair kind brown eyes and is closest to Frodo and is a great cook. Merry and Pippin are the Fred and James of Middle Earth meaning they cause mischief Merry has brown eyes that are full of laughter and Pippin has green with the spark of mischief they both have coppery brown hair almost the same height (Molly or Lily's) finally they are cousins. Last but not least is Gandalf who is at least seven feet tall and has sparkling blue eyes (like Dumbledore) his hair is not quite grey or white but a mixture between the two, like I said before he carries a staff that seems to have sparks of fire traveling up and down it._

 _Oh, another thing I forgot, all the Hobbits carry short swords (daggers to us), Gandalf carries a long sword as does Aragorn and Boromir (Rest of the boys but Hugo too), Boromir also carries a shield and horn while Aragorn carries a bow as well. Legolas carries twin daggers as well and is teaching us girls how to fight with them as well. Even though it is necessary Lily, Hugo, and Molly have daggers and are learning how to use them from Aragorn. We also have a pack pony named Bill he is a coppery brown color with a light brown mane._

 _Love,_

 _You're Children_

"I am addressing it to Uncle Bill." Cora said as she wrote the receiver and put it in the mist. While she was talking Merry and Pippin continued with their lesson with Boromir.

"What is a House- Elf?" Legolas asked gaining amused glances from James and Fred.

"A House-Elf is a small creature from our world that has big floppy ears and likes to help wizard families with chores around the house. Cora was just explaining the difference between elves here and the elves at home so don't get offended." Albus replied before his older brother could.

"Do these Elves know how to fight?" Legolas asked Albus.

"House-Elves have magic to defend themselves and whoever house the live at. If someone does get into the house the House-Elves usually protect the children of the family will the adults deal with the problem. But they can fight if they want to."Albus replied as a small group formed around us (Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn)

"Is that a cloud?" Lucy asked looking at a dark patch in the sky.

"It's moving fast against the wind." Boromir states looking towards it.

"It's cerbain from Dunland." Legolas says as he makes out the shapes of birds.

"Hide"Aragorn shouts everyone makes for the bushes or hiding spots within the rocks as the birds screech above were we made a little camp. Dom was giving the birds her famous 'shut the hell up' look.

When they leave Gandalf says:

"Spies, we must take the Path of the Carahdas." Looking towards the mountain

**Two day Time skip**

*TEDDY POV*

It is official I hate snow. To give you a rundown of what happened the last two days was that we climb up this bloody mountain. On the middle of the first day Frodo slipped losing the ring, Boromir found it and got stuck in a trance it took Dom to slap him so he would give it back to Frodo. Which of course led to a comment about women shouldn't hit men and the Weasley temper appearing from at least four of them (Dom, Vic, Roxy, and Rose). Yesterday wasn't fun either because a blizzard magically started in the afternoon so Aragorn, Boromir, James, Louis, Fred, or I carried some of our smaller companions.

Aragorn- Carried Frodo

Boromir- Carried Pippin

James- carried Lily

Louis- carried Hugo

Fred- carried Molly

Me- I carried Merry

Bill- Carried Gimli

Today we still had to carry our little companions but Cora and Victoire had the idea of putting the weightless charm on both the person and their packs so we didn't get as tired faster. Legolas was walking on top of the snow in front of us when a murmur was in the air it seemed like it was a spell.

"There's a fell voice in the air."he called back to Gandalf who tried to stop the snow from falling on us again it is like that most of us know how to use magic because we sent up the protection charm just in time to stop the snow.

"We must make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir shouted over the wind.

"No, the Gap of Rohan takes to close to Saruman." Aragorn shouted back.

"If we cannot travel over it we can travel under it we can go through the mines of Moria." Gimli said as Gandalf looked back at us taking a look at the shivering kids.

"Let the ring bearer decide." He said looking at Frodo

"Let's go through the mines." Frodo says and with that we start are way down the Mountain.

*In front of Moria*

*James Pov*

We are in front of the mines of Moria right now we are trying to figure out the bloody password to open the doors. Aragorn and Sam are unloading Bill seeing that we can't take a pony into the mines with us. The girls are sitting around the entrance with the kiddies asleep in their laps. We boys are standing guard with Legolas and Boromir far from them actually.

"My dad wants us to look after Cora, since Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey forgot about her that is what I was talking to Legolas, Aragorn, and Gandalf the other day." Louis blurts out in a whisper.

"Uncle Percy doesn't remember her that is mean. Count me in I want to get pay back on him for her." Fred says angry at the fact that he didn't notice this. Teddy, Albus, and Scorp nod their heads in agreement.

"What Uncle Percy really deserves. Is Cora making her own decisions without seeking his approval it will make him realize his mistake." I said getting looks of agreement from my cousins and brothers. Waiting ten more minutes Pippin and Merry start throwing stones into the lake that is in front of Moria and are quickly stopped by Aragorn when Frodo figures out the problem:

"It's a riddle. Whats the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon" Gandalf says as the doors slowly open and we enter the mines. Something is off about them there are no torches lite and no guards to be seen when all a sudden Boromir shouts:

"This isn't a mine it's a tomb."Looking around we see the skeletons of dwarves lying around. When suddenly a sloshing noise from the lake and the screams of the Hobbits turn our attention to the giant squid that was holding Frodo.

"Girls, kids, Merry, Pippin, and Sam stay with Gandalf and Gimli. Boys cut off the tentacles." Aragorn shouts as we ran out of the mines and started hacking at the tentacles. When the main body came out of the water and hung Frodo over its mouth. It was soon distracted by arrows fired by Legolas. Finally, Teddy cut the tentacle that was holding Frodo, who was caught by Aragorn and Louis. With that we ran into the mines as the rest of the tentacles break the doors behind us.

"It is a four day journey through Moria. Hopefully we won't meet anything else but we must move quietly and quickly." Gandalf says as we begin to walk up stairs.


End file.
